Mail Time
by ghostanimal
Summary: Lame Title and Twoshot I've had on my computer for a year. Makes no real sense. The Fentons very some very surprising mail from Vlad. What is it? And why is Danny more suspicious than normal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

Summary: The Fentons get some surprising mail from Vlad. Possible Twoshot.

Rating: K+

Inspiration: Maternal Instincts

Pairings: Surprise

Other Notes: This oneshot makes no sense if you think about it.

* * *

Tucker and Danny both sleepily stumbled down the stairs. Tucker spent the night at Danny's so that he, Jazz, Sam and Danny could all go over to the water park early in the morning to start off the summer. Sam's mother panicked at the idea of her Sammykins spending the night at a boy's house, so she ended up agreeing to arrive early in the morning to the Fenton household. Danny and Tucker had on their swim trunks along with loose t-shirts.

"Morning boys," Maddie greeted. She and Jack were using the table to make a new ghost hunting weapon. "Danny, where did you put the mail yesterday?"

"I forgot to check it," he admitted, wincing as he got a cereal box. Tucker helped himself to the bacon.

"I'll get it!" Jack yelled out cheerfully, bolting out the door as Sam was apparently about to knock, for she walked in a moment later. Her hair was completely down and she decided to wear that new two piece swimsuit her mother bought her. After coloring it black of course.

"All ready to go?" Sam asked, yawning.

"After some breakfast. Jazz is up,she's just getting ready," Danny replied, returning the yawn. Sam nodded and got herself a glass of water.

Jazz came down the stairs a few moments later. She had on a tank top and shorts on, with her swimsuit bikini under it and her hair in a ponytail. Even the morning person looked sleepy. After cooking some poptarts, she plopped next to Tucker, only to move over a seat when Tucker started staring.

"Still can't believe you actually want to go with us to the water park," Danny said sleepily, taking a bite of Fruit Loops. Danny never really liked them, mainly eating them because it made him feel like it was destroying Vlad.

"I do have a life," Jazz replied, frowning a bit. "Some of my friends are going to meet me there."

Danny chocked on his cereal.

"You have friends!" he yelled, making Jazz glare at him and Maddie reminded him that he didn't need to shout.

Jack came back in, flipping through the mail.

"What did we get honey?" she asked, screwing something in place.

"Bill, bill, Jazz's swimsuit magazine ("It's Women Genius!" Jazz protested.), bill, junk, LETTER FROM VLADDIE!"

Everybody groaned or moaned, wincing at the mention of Vlad. Jack either didn't care or didn't notice, for he threw the rest of the mail onto the table and eagerly ripped open the letter.

"Hope it's not another love letter to Mom," Danny heard Jazz mutter.

Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to mutter death threats to Vlad under her breath, adjusting the wiring on the ghost weapon before picking up the screw again.

"Pack your bags kids! We've been invited to Vlad's wedding!" Jack called out cheerfully.

Maddie accidently broke the machine with the screw as she stared up in shock. Jazz struggled to swallow her milk before hitting Danny on the back when he began to choke on his Fruit Loops. Tucker's jaw dropped, letting bacon drop out. Sam let the glass of water drop from her hand, crashing into a thousand pieces on the floor. Of course she cried out an apology, but everybody was too surprised to care.

"Vlad Masters?" Danny tried to confirm.

"Yup!" Jack said with a goofy grin.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all exchanged a glance. What?

* * *

"Good news kids!" Jack yelled as they came home from the water park.

Jazz used her towel to wring the water out of her hair. Danny just stared at his dad, clothing and hair damp as he waited for him to continue.

"Vlad invited us to dinner tomorrow night to meet his fiancée," Maddie finished, sounding cheerful. The thought of Vlad being in love with somebody other than her must have really grown on her awfully fast.

"Yup! I hope he asks me to be his best man!" Jack said, shedding a tear at the thought. "I asked him to be mine, but he had ecto-acne, so yeah. He didn't want to be seen."

'_Or maybe it's because you were marrying to love of his life?' _Jazz thought, but didn't voice it. Instead, she exchanged an eye roll with Danny as they headed up the stairs.

"How was the water park?" Maddie called after them.

"Fun!" Danny called out as his ghost sense went off. Jazz noticed.

"Um…what's that do?" Jazz asked, pointing to the new weapon.

Jack's eyes lit up happily and Maddie stared in amazement before the two went into a pointless ramble as Danny rushed upstairs to go ghost.

* * *

The three Fentons paled and clung to the seat for seat life as Jack drove to the restaurant. It was Olive Garden, but Jack almost took out part of the restaurant while parking.

"VLADDIE!" the large man cried out as he grabbed Vlad into a bone crushing hug. Vlad gasped for air and Jack finally let him go. "Where's the lucky lady?"

"Inside at our table," Vlad said as soon as he could breathe again. "Her and the kids."

At everybody's surprise, he added. "She's divorced with three kids."

Maddie just nodded and Jack just congratulated him on getting kids and a wife all at once. Jazz just silently followed as Danny glared.

"What are you up to Plasmius?" he growled. Vlad smirked and walked beside him into the restaurant.

"Simply took your advice," Vlad said innocently.

"Got a cat?" Danny teased, snickering at Vlad's Look.

"No, internet dating. Found somebody better than your mother with no idiot like your father in the way. Not to mention I found somebody even better than you to take under my wing."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, completely baffled. How was Vlad replacing him?

As they walked towards the table, Vlad's smirk grew.

At the table there was already a set of twins there, a boy and a girl. They both had bright red hair, but the girl wore light green and white while the boy chose to wear all black. The girl's green eyes focused on the menu, pretty calm while the boy's blue ones stared at the table beneath him in complete hatred. There was another girl, around eight with pretty light brown hair and green eyes while dressing in pink. She was actually almost a mirror image of her mother, who sat next her, who had the same hair and eyes but wore a dark red t-shirt and jeans.

"That boy there? He's a very powerful paranormal hunter. More powerful than your mother, Valerie and Skulker combined times five." At Danny's shocked look, Vlad snickered. "You better be careful Daniel."

"What about you?" he hissed.

"Unlike you dear Daniel, my ghost half stays in the shadows," Vlad replied smartly. Danny could do nothing but glare. "You two should get to know each other. You already have one thing in common. Both of you need to get over a silly little hatred of me and realize all the things I could teach you two."

With that said, Vlad gave Danny a firm push towards the table.

* * *

**Like I said, it's a pointless oneshot I just had to publish after it being on my computer for a year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Second part of this two-shot! There is a cliff-hanger at the end, but THIS IS A TWO-SHOT! DO NOT WRITE I CANNOT WAIT FOR AN UPDATE, ASK WHEN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

* * *

When Danny came closer, he noticed how young his fiancée looked in comparison to Vlad. Jazz seemed to notice too, for she blinked and stared along with him as she sat down. Not to mention how attractive she was. Almost as pretty as Sam. Wait, what?

Either way, she looked way out of Vlad's league. Was she marrying him purely for money and status? Or was that what attracted her?

Vlad and his fiancée obviously sat next to each other. Jack sat next to Vlad, Maddie next to him. Then sat Jazz, Danny, the boy, the female twin and then finally the little girl before the table came back to Vlad's fiancée.

"Hi," Danny told the boy. Maybe if he befriended him, he wouldn't hunt him. Crazy, but it could work.

The boy just grunted in response.

"I'm Danny," he continued. The boy looked up and glared at him. Danny shivered in fright at the glare that made Sam's and his mother's look weak.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a-"

"If you finish that sentence your grounded," his mother informed him, not looking up from the menu.

"How long?" he asked.

"A month," she replied, giving him a Look.

Silently, Danny heard him finish the sentence under his breath before glaring at the menu. Danny glanced at the menu as well before looking up at the small girl and the female twin. The small girl was playing with her silverware while the other girl was looking at the menu too.

"So…what's your name?" Maddie asked Vlad's fiancée.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, my name is Eliana, but everybody besides Vlad calls me Ellie," she introduced herself. "These are my kids, Rose and the twins Tom and Lily."

Lily, hearing her name, looked up and smiled in a friendly manner before looking at her menu. Tom just growled under his breath, earning a Look from his mom that he ignored. Rose just shyly kept looking at her silverware.

Moments later, everybody ordered their drinks.

"So…how did you two meet?" Jazz asked the couple in an attempt to break the long silence after the waitress jotted it down.

As Vlad and Eliana went into the story of signing up for eHarmony, the first date and blah, blah, blah, Danny kept glancing at his her children.

Lily seemed pretty cheerful, obviously pretty excited that her mom was marrying a billionaire/the fact that her mom found love again. Rose didn't really seem to care, too busy eating a breadstick and her salad. Tom looked like he would be more than happy to reach over and snap Vlad's neck.

Danny hiccupped as a blue mist escaped his mouth.

"I…have to go to the bathroom," Danny announced, standing up. "Jazz, order for me in case she comes back before I come back."

Jazz nodded as Danny rushed off to the restroom. She gave Tom and odd look when he suddenly put his hand over his watch. Lily nervously played with her fork, stabbing it repeatedly into the salad as she glanced at her brother.

"Uh…Can I go to the car and pretend that my life isn't ending?" Tom asked, standing up.

"Sit," Eliana ordered.

"But Mo-"

"Sit down," she said, her voice more threatening. Tom sighed and plopped into his seat. He glanced worriedly around the restaurant, raising Jazz's suspicions.

"GHOST!"

Everybody began to scream as a ghost phased into the restaurant.

"Don't worry everybody! The completely competent Jack Fenton is here!" Jack announced, pulling an ecto-gun out of nowhere.

Nobody really seemed to hear, or if they did they didn't care, for they ran around crazily. Rose began to scream and cling to her mom, who held her.

The ghost grinned evilly and looked around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE COME FOR YOUR TAKE-OUT-BOXES!" the ghost announced loudly, a few take-out boxes rising in the air.

"Go bother the Lunch Lady then!" the famous halfa yelled, sending an ecto-blast at him. A few people cheered, while Jack shot at him. He hit the wall. Behind him I mean.

Quickly, Danny sucked him into the thermos.

"HEY! That's mine!" Jack whined, pointing at the thermos.

"Uh, Dad! Look! They serve fudge!" Jazz said, quickly pointing to the dessert menu. Jack immediately forgot about the ghost boy, mainly because he left but also due to the favorite dessert being served at the restaurant.

Danny came back a moment later. He looked a bit nervous. Tom watched him as he sat down.

A pretty shaken waitress came over and nervously took their order, eyes darting around as if the ghost was gonna attack again. Everybody showed a little mercy to her, seeing as how a ghost just attacked. Rose was still in her mother's lap, scared. A few moments later she wanted Vlad to hold her. Danny honestly found it really odd for Vlad to be comforting a scared child.

By the time the food got there, Rose seemed fine and was sitting in her own seat. The adults were mainly talking, while the teens all looked at each other. Rose kept her eye out nervously for more ghosts.

"Can I go outside?" Tom practically begged. His mother sighed and glanced at his plate. He only ate about half.

"Fine. Wait in the car," she said, giving him the keys. He took them and dashed out.

"Uh…I'll keep him company?" Lily phrased it more as a question. Her mother rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go ahead.

"I'm full," Danny added, saying as if he was unsure. After glancing at Eliana as if to see if it was okay, Maddie nodded. Danny stood up and fast walked to catch up with Lily.

"Can I go too?" Jazz asked. Jack motioned for her to run along.

"Let me guess. You wanna leave too?" Eliana asked Rose. She glared.

"I'm eating," she informed her mother.

* * *

"I'm sorry my brother's unfriendly," Lily apologized for Tom. "He's…not very happy that Vlad's marrying Mom. He has a major problem with Vlad for some reason."

"Are you…happy about it?" Danny asked.

"I'm not happy, but I'm not upset," she admitted. "I mean, I was hoping Mom and Dad would get back together, but I'm glad Mom found somebody that makes her happy. And the fact that he's a billionaire makes it pretty cool."

Danny smiled slightly as Lily knocked on the limo window.

"GO AWAY CHEESEHEAD!" Tom screamed from inside.

"It's Lily," she replied calmly. "Let me in."

"I don't need some stupid talk about being nice to those stupid ghosthunters and their idiotic son or their smarty pants daughter!"

"Hey!" Danny cried out in annoyance. "I'm right here!"

"I don't care!"

"Tom! Get out, or let us in!" Lily demanded, trying to open the locked door.

After about five minutes, the door unlocked and Lily opened it. Tom was inside laying across the seats, glaring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked, peering in.

"Shut up," Tom growled.

"Tom!" Lily scolded his impoliteness. "Just because you and Vlad have personal issues mean you don't need to take it out on everybody else!"

"I would take it out in the cheesehead," was all Danny heard in Tom's mumbling.

"Why is the stupid ghost boy and smarty pants here anyway?" Tom asked, speaking louder as he crawled out of the limo and stood before them.

"Ghost boy?" Lily and Danny asked in unison. Lily asked with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised while Danny looked a bit panicked.

"Yeah…he's Danny Phantom. What, I'm not stupid!"

"How did…you know?" Jazz asked, completely stunned.

"The combination of you have a Fenton thermos, you were gone when Danny Phantom attacked ("I WAS SAVING EVERYBODY!" Danny shrieked), and the fact that my detector went off around you. Not to mention Vlad told me before showing me video tapes and pictures and all that."

Danny's eyes went wide in anger and shock. Vlad told him? Why!

Danny growled, eyes glowing green. Nobody else was in the parking lot and the jerk already knew.

"Oh my gosh," Tom said, his voice just dripping with sarcasm. "Your eyes are glowing green. I'm so scared. Somebody help me."

Danny let out a yell as he jumped at him. Tom was a bit surprised but returned the fight. The two girls just stared at the two boys who were punching and hitting each other. Danny tried to bring ghost powers into it, but Tom apparently had something that shocked him painfully every time he tried. So basically, it was a natural combat.

"TOM!" Lily shrieked, suddenly snapping out of it as she grabbed for her brother. "OW!"

"What happened?" Jazz asked, looking at Lily as she cradled her hand.

"One of them bit me!" she yelled in annoyance, holding out her hand. There was a few drops of blood dripping from a bite wound on the back of her hand.

"What's going on here!" Maddie's voice yelled out in alarm.

The two girls turned to see the adults rushing out. Vlad was the one who got there first and he grabbed each boy by the hair before pulling them apart. Even though separate, they reached out in an attempt to slap each other. Maddie was the second to reach so she grabbed Danny and pulled him further away.

"Who started this?" Ellie asked, looking very upset. Rose just blinked at the scene while Jack was resisting the temptation to congratulate Danny on beating up somebody. Although they both had the same amount of injuries.

Danny had a black eye starting. He was clearly favoring a leg and had a bad scratch on his arm. Tom had blood coming out of his mouth and some draining from his nose. He also supported a massive bruise starting on his shoulder. Both boys also suffered from multiple bruises in various places.

"Danny did," Lily spoke up.

"I hate to say this…," Jazz said slowly, wincing when she noticed her brother glaring at her. "But Danny did start the fight."

"Daniel Fenton! You are grounded!" Maddie exclaimed. Danny scowled.

"Same for you," Ellie told a surprised Tom.

"But he started it!" he whined.

"And you encouraged in. No excuses," she said as Lily and Rose began to slip into the limo. Vlad glanced at the scene before following.

"Jazz, wait in the RV," Maddie instructed her daughter, handing her the keys. Jazz helplessly took it and walked slowly. Jack followed. "Oh Ellie I am so sorry this happened."

"It's alright. Tom probably provoked him anyway," Ellie said with a sigh.

"He did!" Danny yelled.

"Tom, say you're sorry," Ellie ordered.

"I'm not telling that jerk sorry!" Tom snapped. Ellie smacked him on the back of the head, making him scowl. "Fine…I'm sorry…Jerk." Another smack. "Ow! Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Thank you," Ellie said, giving him a Look.

"Danny, tell Tom you're sorry as well."

Danny looked at his mom before Tom, sighing. He was already in major trouble.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled just loud enough to hear.

"I'm still sorry about this…I hope this doesn't keep you from coming to the wedding," Ellie said, looking sorry.

"It won't," Maddie assured her. "We'll just have to keep these two separate. Or on a leash."

Ellie laughed as Maddie began to walk off, holding Danny.

"You better not tell anybody about my powers," Danny hissed softly to Tom. Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell anybody," Tom assured as Ellie slipped into the limo. He smirked at Danny's relieved look. "I'm gonna tell everybody."

Danny looked horrified at Tom laughed cruelly before stepping into the limo, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Now you see one of the reasons Vlad likes this guy? Tom's basically evil!**


End file.
